


Deande and Axel Drabbles

by Phisobi



Category: Wradsworld
Genre: M/M, Shenanigans, about some dumb gay bois, axel can time travel, deande is a doctor, hey this is my 2nd work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phisobi/pseuds/Phisobi
Summary: A collection of my writing of my OCs Deande and Axel in various AUs





	1. Trouble in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel got in shit and makes a dumb move in order to escape

Axel was on the run, but it wasn't an uncommon thing to happen to him. Many times before he’d been dodging bullets and hiding from police cars that sped past him, but this time was different. It seemed he had all the time in the world to do anything he wanted, except find a decent hiding spot. His chest rose and fell, heavy breaths coming out in clouded mists as he ran through the dark streets. His red unzipped hoodie trailed behind him, it's soft surface a sleek silhouette. Dark brown hair whipped in front of his eyes, leaving his head a messy mop of wind-tousled locks. It wasn't the first time he was on the run, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Born and raised in a distant solar system on a planet named Lohar, Axel was anything but normal. The city he grew up in was unlike any on Earth; It was more the size of a state than how small they were here, and the air was nearly three times thicker. People of different species, races, origins, etc roamed the streets, always hollering through their masks; It was never a quiet atmosphere. Tall buildings that reached into the sky farther than the eye could see loomed over the streets below, casting incredible shadows and making it seem like the third sun always set so early. It wasn't long ago that one of his childhood friends showed him another little gadget he'd been working on. His friend’s species was incredibly intelligent and great with computers and technology mechanics, so of course Axel was eager to see what it was.

A 'Time Machine' he was told, but as if that wasn't enough to make him roll his eyes, the tiny hunk of metal was. His disbelief was proven false when said friend vanished into thin air after latching the small machine onto his arm. Axel's jaw almost hit the floor, but he forced himself to quit gaping. Sure it was different... Unnatural even, but that didn't mean he had to stand there like a gawking moron. In a matter of seconds Axel was greeted with the same friend that vanished moments ago, except a welcoming face wasn't the only thing brought back. In the boy's hands lay an illegal, clear liquid, said to be able to erode metal with a single drop; outlawed many years ago. Axel didn't really know what else he expected the other to grab, really, but he was too fascinated to care. After all, what eighteen year old wouldn't be intrigued to wield that much power?

A few days later, a cold night and an eerie silence washed over the neighbourhood. One could almost sleep without the mask and earplugs, needed to rest with how bright and loud the city was as nights became day, but to Axel this silence wasn't something good. As if his wretched gut feelings were right all along, his friend fell victim to a common disease spreading throughout the area. His home hadn't been protected yet, a tragic happening not all poor families could prevent. Nevertheless, as Axel got through his grief, he went in search of the little time machine. It was in a dirty box, as if his parents were planning to throw it away. Despite feeling more than a little sad digging through his friend’s old things, he took the little machine back to his home. Who knows what would happen if someone were to figure out what this thing could actually do and it fell into the wrong hands.

As tinkering was more in his sister's interest, Axel wasn't the best at it, but when it came to sprucing up the machine he found it rather simple. Ever since his friend's passing he vowed to keep it in pristine condition, and to not let another soul know of its existence. As hard as it was to say goodbye, or write a short letter for that matter, Axel did it anyways. He'd much rather be in any other point in time than catch this horrid and rapidly spreading disease. He had the machine set for the next nearest intelligent civilization-holding planet, landing on Earth. It had taken almost every fibre of energy out of his body to make such a travel, even if he had been well rested the night before. It had taken out a vital piece of energy from his core, and little did he know, he couldn't return.

But all of that was years ago, and now Axel was frantically looking around, his mind racing for any possible building he could run into without hitting more officers or running into any more citizens that would rat him out. His feet carried him fast, faster than almost any human could run; That had helped him escape many times before, but it seemed everywhere he looked they were on his tail. Inwardly he cursed himself for having the worst luck imaginable; it really was pretty terrible at times. He swallowed, knowing that if he was trapped he wouldn't go down without a fight. Taking a deep breath, he rounded a sharp corner, and then another into an alleyway. It was quite dark, but the screen on his arm lit up and soon illuminated the area. Without even thinking he raised a trembling hand and punched in a random code, sending him to god knows where and when. Almost anywhere would be better than here at this point, unless of course he landed inside some heavily-guarded prison. Maybe then he'd still walk free; it was worth the risk. He was not having this machine or his life confiscated today.

The familiar feeling of nausea coursed through him as it harnessed the energy from his body to make the transportation, but something definitely felt wrong. Never before had he tried working the machine while this exhausted, and it was a good thing he didn't for the thing sputtered and steamed, practical burning the skin below it. A cry of pain escaped Axel's lips, but he hardly registered it at this point. It became difficult to grasp onto any thoughts for too long, and he was only vaguely aware when his feet once again met solid ground. Travelling wasn't usually this bad, nor painful, but malfunctions were inevitable. At least he could tell he was somewhere different, as the sounds of sirens grew faint until they stopped.

Having nearly all the energy sucked out of him to make such a travel, Axel crumpled to the ground. His vision went black-- The darkness was overwhelming, welcoming at best, and Axel let it consume him as his chest heaved up and down, bringing his whole body  
with it as he lay on his stomach. On his arm that lay up beside his head the machine beeped and whirred, before one final word appeared on the screen: 'ERROR'.

It blacked out as well a few seconds later leaving him with no translator, no clue when or where he was, and at the mercy of who or whatever finds him.


	2. The Doctor in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small introduction to Deande's life in the past, where 'past' is relevant to when Axel traveled from. (Deande is pronounced Dee-On-Day)

Deande ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, leaning back with a sigh.  
“There.” he spoke with certainty in his voice, returning his medical items to his bag and standing up to face the worried mother. “She should be back to normal within a few days time. Let her rest, and repeat the simple treatment every eight to twelve hours.”  
The sick little girl’s mother with tears in her eyes thanked him profusely for his help, thrusting a small bag of gold coins into his hands, which Deande promptly refused. The family he was helping lived in poverty, and what she offered was probably her family’s monthly savings, so Deande felt bad taking the money. Sure he had his own things to buy, his own life to live, but it was the satisfaction of the gratitude in his abilities that paid him the most; knowing he’s saved lives and caused rejoice in many different families was the best part of his profession.

With a final hug from the mother and her two other healthy children, Deande began the long trek back. His horse Utann waited for him outside the family’s home, rested and ready for the journey back. He hooked his bag to the side of the leather saddle, hopped up, and rode onwards towards home.  
Heading out while the sun was high in the sky, Deande figured he’d reach his house by dusk. For the most part, his trip went uninterrupted. A few travellers on the path had stopped him to ask directions, but nothing more came of their conversation. Eventually the flatlands turned into hills, with forests growing on each side of the path. Deande let out a long breath and relaxed a little, Finally, he was reaching home.

The sun set low into the canopy of the trees, slowly drowning out the light of day and enveloping the doctor in nature. It smelled so much sweeter out here than it does in the cities, and for that matter alone Deande relished in moderate isolation. His small house set nestled between the hills, a small walk off the beaten path, but nearby locals knew where to find him. His services were open to anyone who needed it, whether they come to him in person or page him by letter. His remedies have almost always worked, so people often bring good pay for him to fix their ailments. He didn't necessarily need the money, as he mostly lived off of the land, but having some to spare was never a bad thing.

Utann’s pace slowed, the horse knowing this part of the woods well. Turning off the main path, the two continued at a slow yet steady speed until the trees thinned out to reveal a large, open area. Beside Deande’s house was a large field for his two horses to enjoy and in the back sat his garden, a beautiful array of both exotic and indigenous plants that he took pride in looking after. There were flowers, herbs, roots, and leaves all from different plants that could be made into different things; Teas and salves, for the most part, though some can be used in more advanced recipes and even in common meals. It was his work, his joy, his life, and Deande took pride in it all.

Making sure he had all of his belongings, he gave a gentle pat to Utann and sent the horse back to the field for the night before heading inside himself. Deande let out a long sigh, exhausted from the day and the trip, and dropped his bags at the entrance. To his left in the front corner sat a study desk covered in his parchment containing his research and experiments, books of information, and his patient’s medical records.  
Along the wall sat a bed low to the ground where he treated people’s injuries and illnesses, and beyond that the stairs to the small upper loft where he slept. across from the entrande against the back wall sat a small well with fresh cold water for easy and quick access, as the closest other one was in the horse’s pen. To his right was the kitchen area -- the walls surrounding it were littered with hanging drying herbs and various potted plants and vases covered the main dining table. To an outsider it looked as if the inside of his small house was being taken over by nature, but to Deande it was comforting.

Past the kitchen along the back wall was the back exit to the garden, where he was headed next. As long and tiring as his day was, there was still things to do in the garden before nightfall. Before heading back outside, Deande lit a few of the candles and lanterns around the house. Darkness fell fast, and he didn’t want to be stumbling around when he came back in.  
The cold air outside did little to help the fatigue that plagued his body and settled deep in his bones, but it felt refreshing nonetheless. Torchbugs floated around the garden, fleeing whenever the doctor got too close. They were timid, but they only added to the magical aura the beautiful garden held. In the day, the plants and flowers were bustling with life of diverse creatures, taking advantage of the abundance of resources.

A slight rustle in the surrounding foliage shook Deande from his thoughts and brought him back to the present. In all his years of living here he’d only found a handful animals in the bushes, so he wasn’t too worried. The rustle happened again but this time a small grey cat quickly darted past his feet, across the narrow stone path and into the other plants. The blonde let out a yelp of surprise, but quickly laughed and shook it off. He had nothing to worry about, the cat had proven that so, but the air around him suddenly felt unsettling as if something bad were to happen soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to comeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> :^)


End file.
